Hacking The Code To His Heart
by S7AC3101
Summary: Oliver is a CIA agent who has been transferred to Starling city to catch the ever mysterious and eluding hacker named Nightfall. But could the hacker be the case from Oliver's past that has been haunting him? And is there more to the hacker then meets the eye? Will he be Nightfall's Saviour or Eliminator -Alternative Universe.
1. Files From The PAst

Oliver opened the door of the yellow cab and stepped out of the cab onto the pavement outside the Starling city police station; He had just been transferred jobs as he was desperately needed on a case the Starling city cops have been working on for years but still hadn't yet been able to manage to capture the mysterious eluding hacker named N1ghtFall. Oliver went round to the back of the cab to collect his bags from the cab driver who had gotten his bags from the boot of his cab then went back to drive away, Oliver slung his bag onto his shoulder then stood in front of the station.

Oliver took a deep breath and then started to walk towards the station door, he opened the door and inside he saw a man sat at the front desk filling out paper work and to the left on the benches was a drunk asleep, he walked to the desk and gave a subtle yet interrupting cough to gain the interest of the man at the front desk. He looked up at Oliver smiled at him then carried on with his paperwork, Oliver was just about to say something when an older looking man walked in with dark brown hair with hints of grey and stubble walked up to him "I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say your Oliver Queen, I'm detective Lance." Stated Lance sarcastically then gestured for Oliver to follow him. As they made their way down to the Detective Lance's office a taller muscular man stood up and followed them, they had finally reached the office and Lance held the door open for Oliver and the man, "Oliver, meet your partner John Diggle" Said Lance as he shut the door and walked to his desk, John held out his hand to shake Oliver's "nice to meet you, call me Diggle" Oliver took hold of his hand and gave to a quick yet firm shake then nodded at him.

Oliver and Diggle took the seats positioned in front of Det. Lance's desk and they started to talk him through what they have so far on the hacker and why they called him in. "This is the file on the criminal we need you to catch" stated Lance as he slid the folder towards Oliver, who opened it up and started reading the profile they had on her, "We asked for you for as you can see you have worked a case similar to this and we thought you may be able to help us catch this hacker." Informed Lance. Indeed the file seemed familiar to Oliver especially the hacker's crimes which seemed familiar to the case Oliver worked a few years ago, "I will see what I can match up with this case and the one I worked." Informed Oliver as he got up from his seat he shook hands with Lance and Diggle then left to head to his hotel room which had been arranged for him.

When Oliver reached his room he opened the door with the key card which he didn't like as they were not safe so when he got inside he shut the door and bolted it for safety. He placed his bag on his bed, got out both case files and laid them out on the small table he had in his room. He sat there for hours going through them examining every single fact, crime and evidence; he suddenly found himself wishing it wasn't the same case as he had dealt with years ago but the more he compared the cases the more certain he became. _Ring ring, _Oliver jumped up from his chair and spun round to the door he put his head in his hands when he realised it was his phone "Calm down its nothing she won't be looking for you here." Stated Oliver quietly to himself as he walked over to his bag to retrieve his phone. "Hey Ollie how's Starling?" asked the woman on the other end of the phone, "Hey Helena, it's alright would rather be back in New York with you." Replied Oliver. "I'm sure if it is the same case you will be home soon and get that promotion we have been working towards."  
"That's the thing I think it is the same case what if it is and she gets away again? I don't think our boss will let me get away with losing her twice." Admitted Oliver.  
"Sorry babes I have to go I'm working a major case love you." Rushed Helena as she hung up once she finished. "Yeah love you too." Whispered Oliver annoyed that she hung up before they had finished talking but he understood.

Oliver put his phone down on the table and considered looking over the cases again to make sure it isn't the same case but he just didn't have the energy so he decided to relax for a minute and lay down on the bed, which had a hard mattress and the duvet was beige with scratchy material "it can only get better." Persuaded Oliver as he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes letting exhaustion take him over. 


	2. Dreams About The Past

_Author Notes: Sorry this chp took so long busy with College, will post future chps as soon as I can._

That night Oliver dreamed of the day he first captured F4LL N1GHT it was a late Friday night and he had been on a stake out all night waiting for the right moment to start the raid; he had his future resting on this arrest and he couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. F4LL N1GHT had just accessed the bank security that they were stealing from when Oliver signalled for the team to start finding the exact location of the source in the warehouse.

Where Oliver and Helena had figured out was the best choice for the hacker to hide as it was close enough to the bank but not to close and it was easy and well hidden for the others to run to after the robbery. As soon as they found the source Oliver radioed for the swat team to move in and cover all exits. Now they just had to wait until the moment the leader of the group that had hacked in starts to shut down security measures. As Oliver suspected it didn't take long so he once again radioed the Swat team to move in as he told the techs in the van to set off the traps they had left in the system and signalled for the other agents to move in on the bank.

Oliver had just reached the warehouse in time to see the famous hacker that they had been tracking for the past few years, when a pair of Swat team agents pushed the hacker along in between them she turn to Oliver and flashed him a sly grin he watched her go until she disappeared out the warehouse. He stayed behind to collect the evidence left in the warehouse making sure they collected everything so they could connect her with the crimes. Once they had finished collecting the evidence Oliver drove back to the headquarters to interrogate the woman.

Oliver grabbed her file from his desk then made his way to the interrogation room; when he reached the door he took a deep breath in and then pushed the door open shutting it behind him. He walked over to the chair opposite her and sat down placing the file on the table, he looked her dead in the eyes with an expressionless face to which she returned with a sly smile. For a moment they just sat there staring at each other until Oliver finally spoke "Who are you working with?" asked Oliver in a stern voice, to which Nightfall just carried on staring at him with a slight smile on her face. "Who are you?" Tried Oliver his anger slowly build up, still no reply from her. Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't have time for this either you co-operate or we lock you up!" Still she didn't move just carried on watching him, Oliver finally gave up and he rose from his chair then made his way towards the door just as he stepped out she finally spoke "You know who I am" Oliver taken back by confusion just stood there until Helena called his name from her desk, he shut the door then made his way towards Helena.

Oliver had given himself an hour to calm down and collect his thoughts, he had decided to go back and try interrogating F4LL N1GHT again. He reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door when he realised she was gone. Oliver quickly spun round and scanned the area around the office but there was no sign of her so he ran to the front where there were a group of four officers gathered and he asked them if they had seen her but they all thought she was being interrogated. With Oliver getting frustrated and annoyed he walked to the desk where people sign in and out suspect as he had a gut feeling that she might have escaped which was confirmed when he asked the man at the desk, he had said that a young agent called Harper had taken her saying that Oliver gave him permission to transfer her to a more secure location. He headed back to his desk and he found an envelope on his desk resting against his computer.

#

Oliver sprung up right in his bed in a cold sweat; he swung his legs round so that his feet were on the ground. He lowered his head into his heads and started to take some slow deep breaths, running his hands through his short brown hair he got up and headed to the bathroom. He ran the cold tap and cupped his hands underneath the water to splash it on his face to wake him up, he grabbed the white towel folded up on the side next to the sink then dried his face. Once he had finished getting ready he grabbed his briefcase, the files and then headed out to the station.

Oliver spent the whole morning explaining to Detective Lance and John Diggle that after comparing the Nightfall case to other hacker case's he came to the conclusion that it is the same one as he worked years ago. Detective Lance had assigned Oliver and Diggle to look closely at the two cases and look for any clue or pattern that will tell them where she will hit next. After hours of searching and reading Diggle and Oliver were just about to stop for the night when Diggle found something, "I think I may have found something similar with the hits" stated Diggle as he pointed it out to Oliver "Her two hits in Starling and New York had been banks which this man had his money invested." Pointed out Diggle, "what about the other hits?" asked Oliver as he pulled his chair round to Diggle's desk. "I'm not sure yet but If this man is our pattern then we are one step nearer to catching her and her team." Replied Diggle as he handed Oliver a list of the banks and businesses she had hit with her team, Oliver went back to the desk he had been assigned for the case and started to look into the hits in detail to look for the pattern they think they had found.

Eventually once they had finished looking into the hits they had realised that the man was the pattern and every bank or business that she and her team had hit were all connected by this man and so they decided to go and speak to him to see if he could spread some light as to why she would be targeting him.


End file.
